


PASTA MY RASTA

by sunsetveins



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Teacher Alex, Teacher Jack, and sleepy students, fluff?, stupid, there's pasta, this is not serious in any kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex teaches English. His husband, Jack, brings him a bowl of pasta during 2nd period. Somehow, this goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASTA MY RASTA

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid. I am so sorry.

It's Thursday morning and Alex's second class of the day has just started when his husband, Jack, walks into the room full of half asleep English students.

They all perk up at the sight of him, eyes shining with excitement because Jack or Alex walking into one of the other's classes usually means it's pretty much over. Alex and Jack can't be in the same room and just not be talking or kissing or something that involves interaction with each other.

Alex kind of feels offended. He likes to think he's not that bad of a teacher. But, then again, when he and Jack had been in school they'd lived for the moments when even their favorite teachers wouldn't teach. So he can't really say anything.

"Hey, honey," Jack pecks his cheek before he throws himself onto Alex's desk, clutching a bowl of something that immediately takes Alex's interest.

"Hey," he responds, eyes locked on the purple bowl. "Mine?"

His husband laughs, nodding as he sits the bowl on the desk and nudges it towards Alex. The way Alex's eyes light up like the fairy lights currently hanging around the room makes Jack smile like an idiot.

Before Alex can open the bowl though, fingers already pulling at the edges of the white cover, Jack sighs and stands. The movement forces Alex to let go of the bowl and place it on the desk. He pouts up at Jack, brown eyes questioning just what Jack thinks he's doing.

"I can't stay, love. I have a class to teach myself. I just figured I'd bring you a little something as a surprise."

The whole class that Alex had genuinely forgotten existed groans at the words. Usually, when Jack or Alex walk into the others classes, they don't leave. This is a first.

"Aw," Alex whines, "but can't you just let your class sleep? It's morning, they deserve some rest."

Jack shakes his head fondly, smiling softly and reaching over to move a piece of Alex's sandy blonde fringe to the side of his face. He bites his lip, actually considering the plea before just shaking his head no. He actually really does have to teach today. His class is music and they have a big project coming up that they have to get done and that requires them to actually know what they're doing. He'd cancel the project but it's school required and he unfortunately has no control over it.

"Can't, babe. They've got that project, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Well, come back later? 6th period?" 

Jack nods his agreement before leaning down and kissing Alex for a solid minute and then taking his leave. He throws a boy in the back a sympathetic glance as he genuinely appears as though his day has now been ruined. He recognizes the kid as one of the few students that had stood behind them when they first started last year. No one had really liked the new gay and married teachers back then like they did now.

It stays silent for a few minutes, save for Alex opening the bowl and finally seeing what his husband had brought him. Pasta.

Pasta.

"PASTA!" he yells, startling half the class. He cheers and starts throwing things around as he searches for a fork. He appears to find two things, though, when he finally holds a plastic fork up in triumph.

He places the bowl in his lap, sitting Indian style in his chair. The fork is dropped into the bowl and he holds a clipboard up and shakes it around like that'll explain to everyone what it is. 

It kind of does, and they all groan because roll call is the worst part of every class seeing as it lets the other teachers have the knowledge of who is here and who is skipping. Alex doesn't usually do it because he forgets and really just doesn't care, but it appears he's remembered and wants to hold off on actually teaching for as long as possible, and so he begins reading off names.

They all know it'll be a disaster the moment he calls out Vic and picks the fork up, shoveling pasta in his mouth.

He gets through two names before it happens.

He's just forming the name Hayley, fork near his mouth, when the pasta just kind of falls onto the clipboard, covering the roster he's been reading off.

Everything freezes for about half a minute.

Alex breathes, in and out, and blinks down at the board in his hand.

"PASTA MY RASTA!" he screams, voice as piercing as all the different levels of a dog whistle. The entire class jumps, watching in panicked and stunned silence as Alex throws his fork across the room and slams the bowl on the desk beside of him. They continue watching as he takes the clipboard in a death grip and violently shoves it upwards, causing the pasta on it to go into the air. 

It's dead silent as Alex catches the pasta in his mouth, a bit of it just catching onto his cheek and below his nose.

No one knows what to do until someone starts clapping. It spreads and they all clap and Alex stands up, taking a dramatic bow and then promptly ripping the roster paper to shreds.

It's safe to say that they do nothing that lesson besides watch videos on YouTube as Alex eats the rest of his pasta while sat on his desk.

When Jack comes back 5 minutes before class ends, they all say nothing as he glances questioningly at the screen displaying a video labeled "funny dropped food reactions." He eventually shrugs it off and settles on the desk beside of Alex, wrapping an arm around his waist and occasionally stealing some pasta from the bowl. 

The bell rings. No one makes a move to leave. They all have Jack next anyway.

The End


End file.
